The Jewish General Hospital (JGH) is committed to progress in clinical and basic cancer research and has an active translational cancer research program. Participation in NSABP trials is a key element in our overall program. Although this is a formal response to a new RFA, the JGH has been a vigorous participant in scientific leadership, protocol design, committee memberships, and patient accrual in NSABP activities for more than 25 years. This demonstrates our commitment to the goals of progress in improving disease free survival and overall survival, and disease prevention through the clinical trial mechanism. Breast cancer is the commonest malignancy affecting women and a most important public issue. Colorectal cancer is the third most common malignancy of men and women and the third most common cause of death in both sexes. Progress in these two diseases will impact on a very large number of people; co-operative clinical trial research is the best mechanism to test or confirm emerging concepts and new drug treatments for these cancers. We plan to continue our high rate of accrual to NSABP protocols and high quality and timely data submission. We will continue to follow NCI and NSABP guidelines. We will re-establish our traditional accrual rate of 65 to 75 patients annually and strive to increase this with new minority participation as outlined in this application. A Survivor Advocacy Group (SAAG) will formally be constructed out of existing relationships in order to accomplish these goals. Dr. Margolese will continue as chair of the Breast Committee and Executive Committee member. Dr Pollak will manage the basic science component of the new tamoxifen/ somatostatin protocol B-29. We will continue our role in new protocol design and strategic input. The JGH will continue its excellent record of group meeting attendance and participation. Our input has been an important part of our long and successful involvement with the group. Physician and nurse clinical investigators remain committed to active participation and the institution's administrative leadership has endorsed our continued participation in this clinical research program.